


Live. Protect. Love.

by DisasterZone42 (WizWitch), Dramatic_Art



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:51:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizWitch/pseuds/DisasterZone42, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatic_Art/pseuds/Dramatic_Art
Summary: Milo thought his life couldn't get any weirder.... until she showed up.





	1. The New Kid

It was a bright Autumn morning, the birds were tweeting, the squirrels storing food for the winter months, a herd of llamas running through town...wait a minute! Why are there llamas running through town? Well this was no ordinary town; this was the town where Milo Murphy lived. Murphy's law was at it again with Milo trying to get to school as usual with it's cyclone of calamity following him. However, something is about to change his life forever. When he finally gets to school, the principal walks in with a new student. The girl was taller than the other girls at school, her dark brown and blue ombre hair was slicked back, her matching dark brown eyes could practically looked into someone's soul, her skin was white as snow. She wore an icy blue knitted vest over her nice buttoned shirt, her slacks were black like her shoes and her messenger bag was slung over her shoulder. She took a seat next to Milo, her face stern as if she was waiting for something. As the day pressed on, Milo couldn't help but feel someone was following him but when he check, no one was there.  
During PE class, he was running around the field before they played some soccer when suddenly a stray car drove through the field and straight for him. He tries to get out of the way but trips. Suddenly he feels someone pulling him out of the way of the truck. He thought it was Zack or Melissa that saved him but when he turns around it was the new girl. “Are you alright?,” She asked, her Irish accent was very smooth and gentle. “Y-yea...thank you, miss….,” Milo realized he didn't know her name, she smiles, “Winter. Winter Darby.” He suddenly feels his face heat up and his heart was beating rapidly. She was pretty and seemed nice, Winter just chuckles before joining the class.  
Later that day, Milo decided to walk home instead of taking the bus. He walks past an alleyway when someone grabs him from behind and drags him into the alley. The man pins him to the way, Milo struggling to get free as the man pulls out a knife and growls, “Give me your valuables.” “Ey! Leave the lad alone!,” a familiar voice spoke from behind. The man turns to glare but she throws a punch at him, knocking him out. Winter grabs Milo before running off, leaving the man there.  
They reach the street Milo lived on and stopped to catch their breath. Milo looked at his rescuer in awe. “You saved me….,” He finally breathed out, she just looked at him. “Ay. And?,” She tilts her head, her pony ears showing. He stares at them for a bit in surprise. How long has he not been able to notice that? He reaches to touch them but she just slaps his hand away, blushing, “Don't touch!” “Sorry,” he says as they begin to walk towards his house. Diogee waddles up to Milo as they approached his house, he then growls and barks at Winter. “Diogee stop that!,” Milo huffs as he picks him up. Winter tries to pet him but he nips at her. “Diogee! That wasn't nice! I'm sorry,” he apologizes to her and she just shrugs, “It's fine. Well...bye.” She heads to the house next door to his. ' _She must live there_ ,' he thought as he went inside. As soon as she's in the house, Winter pulls out her phone and texts, “Sir. I've met the target. Time for phase 2.” She sends the message before looking out her window at Milo. “Don't worry, Milo Murphy. You're safe now,” she smiles before disappearing from the window before Milo saw her. Who is Winter Darby?

**_To be continued…_ **


	2. The Partnership part 1

Milo was walking to the bus stop like he always did and, as always, everyone moved away from him, all but one. Winter stood her ground as he approached. It surprised him that she wasn't moving away from him. Then Murphy's law decided to put the trigger and sent a massive tree to fall on them. Winter grabs him by his waist and pulled out a grappling hook she happened to have on hand; She shot the grapple at the lamppost and pulled them both to safety. Everyone stared in shock as the bus arrives. They get on the bus as they stare at Winter and Milo. She even sat next to him on the way to school.  
During science class, after having an awkward moment with Mrs. Murawski and her desk, she smiles, “Today we'll be going over a worksheet for your rocket project.” Everyone gets excited for the project until Bradley speaks, “Are we gonna have partners? And if so, how many and are we assigned?” “Thank you Bradley for asking me that. Yes you will be needing a partner and no you can choose your own partner,” she finishes as Winter grabs Milo. Everyone stares at her in silence before Mrs. Murawski speaks, “So I guess you two will be partners?” She just nods in response, everyone began to whisper in shock at each other.  
As the day went on, rumors began to spread around school about Milo and Winter. Melissa and Zack worried for their friend, they didn't trust Winter. They heard she just moved in the house next door to Milo's in the middle of the night, no one has met her parents and she stays up all night. “Milo? Maybe you should ask Mrs. Murawski to give you a different partner,” Melissa said in a worried tone as they sat down for lunch, Zack nods in agreement. Milo just looks at them in disbelief, he crosses his arms, “What are you two so nervous about? Winter seems very nice and she doesn't mind being around me.” “I guess but... she's not like everyone else. We barely know anything about her,” Zack sighed, eating his burrito as Milo just nods, understanding where they were coming from but he was gonna give Winter a chance.  
Later that day, Milo was just getting something from his locker when an 8th grader grabs him. “Hey, look at what I've got! The walking disaster zone,” the bully says before throwing him to the ground and pinning him. Milo whimpers in pain as the bully’s friends gather around and got ready to beat him. The bully gets ready to throw the first punch when a hand grabs his wrist, they turn to see Winter glaring at them. Before he could make a side remark, she punches him square in the face, breaking his nose and he falls down. The others back away as she makes a threatening look and they run off, taking their friend with them. She helps Milo up and smiles, “Are you alright?” He nods his head, staring in awe at her. “Good. Now how about that project?,” She smiles as they walk to the bus.

To be continued….


	3. The Partnership part 2

Winter walked Milo home when they got off the bus, they both walked in silence. Milo looked at her ever so often, noticing her stern look on her face. She kind of reminded him of a soldier ready for battle. Milo quickly looked away when she glances at him. Once they were at his house, he ran straight for the door after giving her a quick good bye. He sighs once he's inside and heads towards his room. “Rough day?,” Martin Murphy, Milo's dad, asked when he spots him son. Milo just nods at the question, his mind deep in thought. Martin became worried when Milo didn't answer, he gets up from his chair and gently touches his shoulder. Milo snapped out of his thoughts and looks at his father. “Hey Dad? Can I ask you something?,” He started to ask, nervous of the answer his dad would give him. Martin nods before he continued to speak, Milo took a deep breath and sighs, “Well... it's about the new kid at my school...our next door neighbor Winter Darby.” Martin raised an eyebrow as he continued, “Well she's my partner for the rocket project in science class. She chose me to be her partner and everyone in school is talking about it. I'm not sure if it's a good idea. Though, she did take out one of the school bullies and a mugger but still….” “Give her a chance, Milo. She may surprise you,” his father smiled, hugging him. Milo smiles and hugs back, a little less nervous about Winter being his partner.  
The next day, Milo was forced to do a chemistry lab with Winter since Zack was home sick with the flu. He looked at her as they set up, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. She looked extremely tired and worn-out, he tilts his head curiously. She glances at him and he quickly looks away, blushing. As they worked on the lab, Murphy's law tried to get an explosion into class by having Milo get the wrong chemical but before he could pour it into the next tube filled with another chemical Winter grabs his wrist. He looks up at her as she let's go and gets the correct chemical, smiling, “Allow me.” He blushes in embarrassment as she fixes the mistake and catalogs it in their notes.  
Later during lunch, Milo goes to get his lunch from his locker only to find the locker covered in graffiti. The words were so cruel that I dare not say what it was. One of the guys from the group that vandalized his locker walked up to him and grabs his wrist roughly, making Milo whimper in pain. Winter 'happened’ to be passing by when she saw Milo being assaulted and rushes towards him. The bully was ready to break some bones when Winter punched him hard in the face. The group surrounds them as the guy falls over, bleeding from the mouth. A full out brawl broke out, Winter taking down one guy at a time, taking hits and shielding Milo. The principal, along a few of the teachers, rushed over and broke them up. After getting a serious lecture from the principal, Milo bandages up Winter. “That was very stupid, you know? Taking on those guys,” he huffed, glaring at her. Winter just shrugged, “So what? I've dealt with much worse.” “I don't care! What were you thinking?! Someone could have been seriously injured because of that fight!,” He snapped at her, making her jump up in surprise. She had never see him like this and growls, “But you could have been seriously hurt too! I was protecting you!” “I'm not a maiden in need of defending! I didn't need your help! I can hand-,” he didn't finish that sentence when Winter grabs him by his waist and dips him into a kiss. He freezes on the spot and stares in shock. She smirks when she sees the pure shock on his face, “What’s the matter, my little light? Shocked much.” She then finishes, bandaging herself up, “Sorry sunshine, I need to go. I'll come over to your house to work on our project” She walks out the door, leaving poor Milo a blushing mess, his mind racing. He knew it was a real kiss but still it felt….nice. He sits there for a bit before heading home, trying to process what just happened.

**To be continued...**


End file.
